


Bombshells炮火佳丽

by Kagutuchi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: 他们正式的见面是在梅路塔西欧那片被炮火轰剩半栋楼的翻新公寓里。那时候Prompto刚从任务目标所在的房间处理完尸体里出来，双手还沾着血找不到地方洗；而那男人这次连鞋都没穿，套着一件破旧的工字背心，松松垮垮的裤子斜斜地靠在门边，用手抓了抓睡乱了的头发。“嗨，冷静点伙计，让我们把它还原成一个暗杀好吗。”Prompto无害地举了举双手。“当然没问题。如果你管那个叫暗杀。”Promptis+过去式Ardynoct雇佣杀手Prompto（24）/前帝国间谍Noctis（30）





	Bombshells炮火佳丽

Prompto的前23年人生都是一团陈词滥调的垃圾：自有记忆起就是孤儿院里捣蛋的好手，然后跟大部分坏孩子一样，对学正经事毫无兴趣，以至于长大后唯一能拿得出手的，估计只有那一手出色的枪技和那张满口火车的嘴；高中辍学后他去当了兵，成为为帝国宏伟版图扩张势力的一枚渺小的螺丝钉；后来在金钱的诱惑下又剑走偏峰，在一次自杀式袭击中顺利地抹去了身份，投身到到战火纷飞的路西斯，凭着精准的枪法干起了谁给的钱多跟谁的雇佣杀手行当。

现在他24岁，即将经历又一个陈词滥调。

这听起来可能有些滑稽，但Prompto确实一眼就注意到了旧雷斯塔伦酒吧的保安Cillian。说真的，即使这么形容非常冒犯，即使他对那人的衣品造型很有意见：格子衫工作裤，不修边幅邋遢的胡子渣，脚踩人字拖，他还是得说那是（本该）相当漂亮的男人。  
那人留着半拉不长的黑发，蓝眼睛，有一张即便胡子拉碴也很难掩饰的优越皮相。这么说并不是Prompto恋老还是别的什么的，他问过Cor，那个男人确实没有外表看上去那么大，身份证上写的是三十岁，尽管他的行为和这环境并不那么相衬。哦对还有那张嘴，简直就是天生用来含不同男人的鸡巴的嘴……

意识到自己在想什么的时候Prompto吓了一跳，但一点也不愧疚。他喜欢这个男人，而他向来言出必行。

但可惜那天晚上他甚至没有机会接近那个男人。一帮喝醉的酒鬼来酒吧砸场闹事，被那位养眼的保安干脆利落地扫地出门；他还没来得及为那记精准狠辣的手刀拍手称赞，Gladio的一通急电就又把Prompto叫走了。

他再次来到这个酒吧的时候已经是两个星期后，Cor却告诉他Cillian一个星期前已经辞职了。

他们正式的见面是在梅尔塔西欧那片被炮火轰剩半栋楼的翻新公寓里。那时候Prompto刚从任务目标所在的房间处理完尸体里出来，双手还沾着血找不到地方洗；而那男人这次干脆连鞋都没穿，套着一件破旧的工字背心和松松垮垮的裤子，斜斜地倚在门边，用手抓了抓睡乱了的头发。

“嗨，冷静点伙计，让我们把它还原成一个暗杀好吗。”Prompto无害地举了举双手。

“当然没问题。如果你管那个叫暗杀。”

在那个人好看的男人关门之前Prompto迅速地伸手抵住门板，“熟人见面，用得着这么生疏嘛。”他满脸笑容地说，仿佛刚刚杀人毁尸灭迹又把血迹抹到邻居家门上的人不是他， “借个地方喝口水？”

 

“唔，Cillian，Holken，是吧。”Prompto一边慢慢地嘬着柠檬水一边有条不紊地像剥衣服一样剥开那男人的表面，“换身份换得这么勤的人，不像是一个保安该有的警觉性。你是克莱因还是达斯卡战区来的？”

那男人抬眼像看一个神经病一样看着他，随即又把他的视线转回了他手上那本小说，“喝完这杯水就滚。”

“你这句话听起来就像姑娘们在矜持地喊性骚扰，我打赌你下一句是不是该尖叫了？”Prompto咧嘴一笑，他最擅长也最喜欢玩这种热脸贴冷屁股的游戏，而且一般到最后他总能贴上冷屁股，用手，和别的什么。

男人仅仅是翻了个白眼，但Prompto知道他已经踩上迈向成功殿堂的第一级阶梯，“看在两位陌生人又再次相遇的份上！这次我能有幸知道你的真名吗？虽然我看过你的假身份证，上面写着三十岁，不过我觉得你应该更年轻。”Prompto蓝色的眼珠里闪着狡黠的光，“公平起见！我叫Prompto，你可以叫我Prom。”

“Noctis。以及那就是我的真实年龄。”男人对Prompto连珠炮似的问答不为所动，丢出了简短的答复，但他手里的书似乎没再翻过页。

“哇哦，居然跟早夭的路西斯王子同名，”Prompto干巴巴地对这个虽然少见但仍然普通的名字表示赞叹，“还跟小时候孤儿院里睡我隔壁宿舍的死胖子同名。”

“你可以滚了吗？”

他滚了，然而就像一切青春期男孩私藏的黄书里陈词滥调的垃圾剧情，他如愿以偿地滚上了这个神秘男人的床，成功破坏了对方原本规律的午睡时间。

他们的柏拉图式性爱从中午一直持续到了傍晚，Noctis的身体完美地承载住Prompto无处宣泄的荷尔蒙和肾上腺素，夸张一点说，那可真真实实地让Prompto感觉到什么叫销魂。虽然Prompto早就不是处男，也没有太多做攻方的经验；但他以往睡过的男男女女基本上跟他年龄相距不大，有些甚至二十来岁还没体验过性生活，综上所述他过往的性生活虽然并不是糟糕透顶，但总有那么些遗憾。

他相信他们之间快感是相互的。Noctis的反应太妙了，或许是饥渴又或许是别的什么原因，他那热情的内腔总是紧绞着Prompto尺寸可观的大兄弟，榨取着他的精液，发出浪荡的喘息；并且在他们翻云覆雨的休息期间，他总能看到Noctis脸上时不时露出的，仿佛很无辜很淡然的神情，尽管他们都知道他不是。

“你会杀了我的，Noct 。”Prompto满足地射出最后一发，发出绝望的叹息。如果可以他真的想三天三夜不愿从这个男人身上下去。“考虑到我们目前的关系，我可以叫你Noct了吗？我觉得这是个可爱的称呼”他厚颜无耻地说。

 

这种时不时上门蹭个水，吃顿饭顺便打个炮的日子有了第一次就基本上会有第二三四五次，久而久之Prompto感觉他好像有了个家，虽然他不知道真正的家该是什么样。但是当你四处奔波，在刀尖炮火中吊命，冒着被仇家乱棍打死的危险狼狈逃亡时，突然有了一个可以回去的的地方，尤其是这个地方还有一个可以抱个痛快的美人（他曾经没忍住直接这么在Noctis面前说了，被他甩着鱼竿敲了一闷棍）。他想着这或许就能称之为家吧。

况且Noctis也并不如他那身糟糕的穿搭那样简单，这点Prompto非常相信他的直觉。

“我说过很多次了吧，不要在我房子里抽烟。”Noctis皱着眉头说，将挡风的那块木板挪了挪好让空气从破碎的墙缝里挤进来。

Prompto打着哈哈把烟头掐灭，现在他已经完全没有自己实际上还强住在Noctis家里的自知了。“说起来Noct，我发现你从不喝酒，也不抽烟。”

“烟酒除了特别昂贵以外就只会让你的身体变得虚弱迟钝，然后哪一天就会在战场上要了你的命。”Noctis头也不抬地继续看着他的书，“但它们总能受到一腔热血又愚蠢的青年喜爱。”

Prompto耸了耸肩，“我是个享乐主义者。”但他最近确实减少了烟酒次数。“作为强行打断我享乐的报答，现在跟我分享一些关于你以前的事，除了那什么保安。”

“无聊。现在你才开始指望我给你一个罗曼蒂克式的促膝长谈么？”

“我看到那些伤疤了，Noct。一个保安怎么可能会有那种伤和肌肉线条？”Prompto张开手掌压在那本书上，一副今天不说这本书就不要再想看一眼的架势。

诺克提斯微微叹了一口气，“行吧，如果这是你想知道的。我以前在帝国情报部工作，外勤，还有什么问题吗？”

“噢……哇哦，”Prompto这回是真的有点惊讶，“我是没想过你也从帝国正规军里出来的，怪不得你之前会在Cor的酒吧里工作，那种地方不会随便查你的出身。”

“不是所有人都想着为国捐躯的。”Noctis顿了顿，Prompto自然没有放过这可疑地意味深长。“……我只想在这动荡的年月里相对安稳地过完我那点不知道还能剩下多少的时间。仅此而已。”

“其实……虽然你我都知道这一行吃的都是青春饭，我也不打算当雇佣兵到几十岁。”Prompto有些尴尬地抓了抓后脑勺，就像一个真正的24岁大男孩一样，说着不正经却字字敲心的承诺，“嘿，Noct，我觉得你其实……可以不要再去做那些又累报酬又少的狩猎了。我的名气越来越大，能拿到的报酬也越来越高，帝国正规军也在考虑洗掉我所有的污点重新接纳我，给我更好的待遇。所以——”

“噢，包养我的意思？口气可真大。” Noctis弯起一个讥讽的弧度，“拿命换的钱，是吗？等你哪天死在现场上我就能安心用这笔钱了。”

“放心吧，我命硬得很！等时机到了我们就可以再玩一次人间蒸发，你也不用一把年纪去做保安或者赏金猎人了。我们可以去欧尔提谢，那是个跟帝国签了和平协议的中立国家，就再也不用过刀尖上舔血的日子了！”Prompto豁出去似的迅速将这番话嘀咕完，如释重负般呼了一口气，“综上所述这就是我目前的想法，跟你的似乎不太冲突。”他回过头，发现男人用他那双湛蓝的眼睛盯着他愣了神。

“你该好好打理自己的，看上去才会年轻很多。” Prompto笑着轻轻摩挲着男人粗糙的下巴。“你知道我第一次看见你这样嘴心里想的是什么吗？一张适合含男人鸡巴的嘴。”他不怕死地再一次触及对方的底线，期待着Noctis会有什么让他更血脉喷张的反应

Noctis这回倒没有生气，反而讥讽道，“而你有一张真正的鸡巴嘴，说的都不是人话。”说着把金发小毛头推倒在沙发上，伏下身解开了他的裤腰带。

 

快乐的时光总是短暂的，尤其是在这个习惯了混乱的年代。

和Prompto最近在合作的队伍最近遇到了一个棘手的问题。行内人一般叫他影子，行踪不定，时而人间蒸发时而又卷土重来；没有固定身份，甚至没有固定职能。这个人最近专门针对他和他的委托人，制造了不少麻烦。

又一次空手而归的团队合作。Prompto像往常一样搭车又走了很长一段路，辗转好几天才回到了他在梅路塔西欧的家。

Noctis能感觉到Prompto进门就一副若有所思的样子在打量着他擦洗鱼竿的样子，丢开布问道，“你干什么？”

“没什么，你先吃吧。我有一些新的发现。”

“我再次跟Gladio的队伍合作了。他是我当兵那会儿比我大一届的长官，后来跟我一样干起了雇佣兵的行当……这都不是重点。”Prompto咽了口水，“最厉害的你知道是什么吗，他的妹妹Iris居然待过一段时间的情报班！我偷偷问过她，最后发现情报部从来没有出现过任何一个叫Noctis的外勤人员，你知道，这些人即便是假身份也要登陆到名册上的。”

Noctis 挑了挑眉毛示意他继续说。

“后来我整理我之前的一些，不太见得人的文件，准备拿来一起烧掉。发现我曾经在和Ravus 那单子里为了做功课，搞到了不少旧报纸。十二年前帝国宣布完全进军路西斯的宴会上那起大皇子谋杀案，检方怀疑是他其中一个情妇被金钱蛊惑下的杀手。但侦查科一方说法是他死的时候据说Somnus的新秘书也在场。你猜怎么着？他那时候的秘书就叫Noctis。现在，你，又一个Noctis，完好无损地出现在我面前。”

Prompto无视了Noctis逐渐变得冷淡的神色，自嘲地说，“我早该知道的。你不是士兵，士兵不会像你一样除了性以外性情平和。” 他停顿了一下，似乎不愿意说出接下来的话，“你是个间谍，Noctis。你伪装得挺好，或许你唯一不该的就是把这个名字告诉我。”

Noctis没有说话，“你的好奇心过分了。不是好事。”他最后说。

“不。”Prompto突然紧紧地抱着精瘦的男人，“我只知道你会害死我的，Noct。我只希望……在你的身份被查出来后还能相信我。我也努力相信你。”他嘴上说着互相信任，但Noctis能真切感受到坚硬的枪支在硌着他的背，和金发男孩脸上许久不见的，狡黠的笑。

“我没有看不起你的意思，真的。我一直挺尊重这些职业……差距，如果要说有什么不同，我现在反而更放心你一个人在家了。”他吸了吸鼻子。

Prompto再次启程离开了。这次他在的那个队伍揽到了一个大单子，负责在Iedolas和一众帝国高管的游轮上射杀来自反抗军的领袖。这次两国间彼此也是各怀鬼胎，吸引了多方势力来勾心斗角，运气好说不定他还能再看到影子先生，或许在这之后他可能会重新考虑帝国正规军的邀请。

 

Prompto走后不久他照旧在家里做晚餐，似乎跟以前也没什么不一样。早晨刚从维斯贝尔湖钓起来的鱼，很重。中途他嫌弃被溅了一身的鱼血鱼腥之后，不得已重新洗了个澡，出来发现客厅里坐着一个各方面来说他都再熟悉不过的男人。

夸张繁重的服饰，过时的礼帽，红褐色的卷发。

他若无其事地继续处理着鱼肉，就像谈论天气一样对沙发上坐着的男人打招呼，“你应该不是来叙旧的吧，Ardyn。”

被称作Ardyn的男人轻笑了一声，“如果我说是呢？这片土地现在几乎到处都是你之前帮我布下的网，Noct。找到你不难。”

Noctis 不可置否，“要喝水吗？不过现在只能加柠檬片。”

“听着，我没有向Ignis追究当时隐瞒你去向的责任，相反我让他接替了你，他几乎看着你长大，是最适合模仿你思维行动的人。他也用事实证明他很优秀，但还是不及你。”Ardyn没有理会他的嘘寒问暖，直入主题，“在他失去了另外一只眼睛的视力时，我才想起你是多么不可替代。”

Noctis握着玻璃壶把手的力度紧了紧，“我不再干那一行了。再说了，我这样的棋子难道不是随意丢弃的吗？我保证不会给你的敌人泄露半点秘密，因为在此之前我就会选择死。”他皱了皱鼻子，继续说道，“去找下一艘运奴船，抱走下一个孩子，精心培养他吧，他也会为你一次又一次完美地完成任务的。”

“这恐怕不行。我有没有告诉过你，小金毛那支队伍是我雇佣来故意迷惑Iedolas的？这是一次自杀行为，Noct。”

Noctis不轻不重地放下水壶，凝视了那个男人一会儿，叹了一口气，“你真的……一点都没变，Ardyn。”他双手缓缓撑在案板上，深深地呼出一口气，一字一句地说，“我跟你继续干，不要让他蹚这单水。”

Ardyn再次笑出了声，“你觉得我会信一条挣脱项圈了的狗吗？而且不要显得好像是我在逼迫你做什么，那完全没必要，我们都知道你没有任何筹码跟我谈条件。”

“那你究竟是来干什么的？”

“没干什么，就是想告诉你一声，玩够了得知道回家。在外边再怎么牙尖嘴利的狼，关上门也不过是只发情的母狗而已，对吗？”

“……别再那么说了。”Noctis恼怒道，“我已经很久不过那样的生活了。”

“我真的不介意在他的坟墓前干你。”

Noctis不说话了。Ardyn直起身，沉重的靴子踏在地板上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，繁复的衣装和金属配饰相互摩擦。他靠近Noctis，放低视线看着这个比他小上一圈的人。“让一个人乖乖听话的办法很多，你也见过。看在你一直那么优秀，一直那么听爸爸的话的份上，我不想用那些来对付你。”Ardyn伸出手轻轻拂开Noctis额前的一束发丝，“承认吧。你就是没法放弃那些在刀尖上舔血的日子。你习惯了伪装，因为真正的你什么也不是。”

他的手从脸颊滑到下颌，轻轻捏着左右晃动了一下，像是把玩一件什么物品一样，“答应我，明天去把胡子剃了，头发理干净。我不想看到我最漂亮的一张王牌因为不修边幅而毁在那艘该死的游轮上。” 

 

事实上Prompto在出任务的中途折返了一次。他本意是想给Noctis一个惊喜，顺便告诉他其实对他的身份来历并没有他之前说的那么在乎。但当他回到家Noctis已经不见了，案板上切好的鱼甚至还没有下锅。起初Prompto以为Noctis仅仅是出门到市镇上买点什么，但三天之后他放弃了，背上行李重新回归了他的队伍。

对间谍而言身份暴露是非常严重的失职，况且Noctis 也确实展示了他良好的职业道德，做了抛弃一切的觉悟。他有些惊讶的是，事已至此，自己居然没感到有多难过，可能他们之间除了肉体，真的从来都没有发生过什么。若干年后他或许会在哪个炮火纷飞的战地上，看着自己被炸得支离破碎的身体想起曾经他怀里抱过那么个温暖，能让他安心下来的人吧。

他想起自己之前信誓旦旦地对Noctis说过的“我养你”那些话，现在看来十分可笑。Noctis背后的组织和靠山能给予他的待遇要比他这个愣头青好得多得多。

那场关键行动他真的险些丢了命。那个可能被称为“影子”的人在给了他一记凶狠的手刀后，把他和一块破烂的木板一起踹下了船。至此他逐渐放弃了雇佣杀手的生活，开始觉得自己的力量之于职业军团还是太渺小之类的云云，当然这些都是后话了。

但他始终没能忘记在冰冷的海水浸没他之前，他看到的那双蓝色的眼睛。

 

两年后，在潜藏在帝国内部多年的双重间谍组织的扰乱下，Somnus，如今可以被称为Somnus·Lucis·Caelum，终于掌握了实权，从梅路塔西欧开始一路向路西斯全境发动暴乱，将帝国的势力从路西斯辽阔的国土上迅速连根拔起，复兴了已经亡国多年的路西斯，在众多佣兵和平民的拥戴下成为了新的国王，其同姓兄弟Ardyn·Lucis·Caelum则成为了辅佐新王的宰相。欧尔提谢也解除了与帝国签订的和平条约，从帝国的控制下被解放，成为了真正自由的独立国家。

在此之后又过了一年，欧尔提谢。

Prompto走到他熟悉的咖啡店，找到靠着水边的桌台坐了下来。

他不再酗酒或是抽烟，现在他是欧尔提谢一家小有名气的杂志社的摄影师，时不时脑门一拍出趟远门，只为了那几张卓越的照片。早些年的佣兵生涯和不着调的生活着实帮了大忙，让他在严酷的环境下总能很好地积极地往上爬。

他挥了挥手召来可爱的服务员小姐，“一杯奶咖，全糖。谢谢。”

“两杯，全部半糖。我请。”

Prompto闻声抬头。那个男人戴着墨镜，乌黑的毛发，下巴干干净净，他穿着修身的衣裤，踩着长靴。尽管笑着的时候左边脸上一道淡淡的疤痕横贯上下唇，虽然有些惹眼，但仍不妨碍他是个漂亮的男人。

“我猜这位先生应该不介意我坐下来，接个地方喝杯咖啡？”

Noctis摘下墨镜，露出了比欧尔提谢的海还要蓝的眼睛。


End file.
